lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Nomad Settlement
Nomad settlements are decent sized makeshift camps in the Great Desert. They consist of tents in various sizes and can only be found in the half-desert and the riverbank sub-biomes. The riverbank only holds the smaller variety. players will definitely want to visit those camps, as there's lots of loot to be found in them, and they offer plenty of questing opportunities. __TOC__ Types of settlements Outpost The smaller variant of the camp. It has a big tent in the center and several normal tents in a circle around it. And that's all about it. Encampment This is the bigger variant and can not be found on the riverbanks. It has a well in the center. In an inner circle, normally four bigger tents are located: Two big tents, one chieftain tent and one bazaar tent, being the biggest one. Around those, in an outer circle, are placed several normal tents. Finding settlements As with all the Mod's s, Nomad settlements need some flat land to spawn. That means that the first rule of thumb when searching for settlements is to look for an area of flat land. Then, keep on looking, as settlements don't spawn very frequently. Note, that they do no longer spawn in scrubland (since ). They're well worth finding, however, owing to their plentiful loot and questing opportunities. Structures The following structures can be found in Nomad settlements (sorted from smallest to biggest): *Well (smallest) *Tent *Big Tent *Chieftain Tent *Bazaar (biggest) Nomad Well Nomad wells are located in the middle of encampments and not included in outposts. They are fenced in by oak fences and illuminated by torches. On the bottom of the several blocks deep water sits no frog holding no golden ball. Nomad Tent Nomad tents are the main structures in both camp variants. The ordinary tents are the smallest in size, forming the outer circle of the camp. They are round buildings with a few small windows and a doorway in one side. They are built out of wooden fences, and white and brown wool. The inside has a big wooden pole in the center to hold up the tent, and also smaller poles around the perimeter. The big pole has some torches attached to it for illumination. The floor has no covering, it's all natural with gras, sand, dirt etc. Even cacti occasionally grow inside. They have got two beds each, a furnace, a , and a reed basket with some standard loot. The tents are inhabited by one or two nomads each. Big Nomad Tent The big tents are a bit larger than ordinary ones and more oval in shape. They form the center of outposts or two of them are included in the inner circle of encampments. They've got more small windows than ordinary tents and a doorway in one side. They are also built out of wooden fences, and white and brown wool. At the inside, the tent is held up by four long wooden poles in the middle, and also smaller poles around the perimeter. Two small poles hold up torches for illumination. The floor has one big carpet in center and two smaller ones to the left and right of the entrance, used for sitting. The rest of the floor is uncovered, like in the ordinary tents. Across the entrance, an impressive seat is located underneath a wall-mounted weapon and a banner of the Southron Nomads. A double straw bed is included as well as a furnace, a cauldron, a , and a reed basket with some standard loot. The big tents are normally inhabited by two nomads each. Nomad Chieftain Tent This seems to be the residence of quite a wealthy nomad. The chieftain tents are even larger than big ones and oval in shape. There's only one included in the inner circle of encampments, none in outposts. Chieftain tents can be recognized by their small, shuttered windows. The doorway is decorated with skulls and a banner of the Southron Nomads. These tents are also built out of wooden fences, and white and brown wool as usual. To the right and left of the entrance, two tame camels are tethered to fence posts. At the inside, the tent is held up by four long wooden poles in the middle, and also smaller poles around the perimeter. Chandeliers are suspended from the ceiling to illuminate the place. The floor has three huge carpets. The rest of the floor is uncovered, like in the ordinary tents and can hold even trees, cacti and other . Across the entrance, an impressive seat is located underneath a banner of Near Harad. To the sides, gold and silver treasures are piled up. Two double lion fur beds with banners of the Southron Nomads above them, two cauldrons, two reed baskets, a , a , tables with and , and wall-mounted weapons complete the furnishing of the tent. The tent is usually inhabited by a chieftain, who allows you to hire Nomad troops, if you've got enough alignment with the faction. He's joined by a few guardsmen, that keep watch on the treasures and their chief. Nomad Bazaar If you are visiting an encampment for the opportunity to trade goods, the bazaar is the right place to go. Nomad bazaars are not found in outposts, only in encampments. They are located in their own tents, which is the biggest one available. Bazaars are easily recognizable by their three entrances. They've got a lot of small windows. These tents are also built out of wooden fences, and white and brown wool as usual. Inside, the tent is held up by six long wooden poles in the middle, and also smaller poles around the perimeter. Chandeliers are suspended from the ceiling to illuminate the place. A big carpet greets the visitor, the rest of the floor is uncovered and holds the usual . Three empty reed baskets, a pile of melons, barrels with alcoholic , lapis lazuil ore, butterfly jars , skulls, hay bales, full and empty cages suspended from the ceiling, and weapon racks decorate the place. Most important - of course - are the three random market stalls, in which different traders sell their goods and are willing to buy some of your stuff. These market stalls are similar to those in Southron bazaars and other places of Near Harad. Category:Near Harad Category:Harad Category:Nomad Category:Looting Category:Settlement Category:Structures Category:Captain Structures